particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Angona
Angona, is a city in the Istalian region of Mezzodiurno. The city dominates the homonym gulf and rises around its port. History Ancient History The city was founded as colony by the already established Selucian colonies in Alaria. Around the foundation of the city there is a legend: it was the gulf of Angona the place which the god of the sea Neflons indicated to a brave captain from a selucian colonies, named Angonium, in search of new land and a new life for him and his clan. Neflons guided the ship of the brave captain within a great storm but then, after days of dead calm, finally Neflons recognized the devotion of Angonium to whom finally showed the new shores where live. Here the descendants of Angonium erected a shrine for Neflons which became with the time an important sanctuary with the growing of the city around its port, rising in the protected and calm mouth of the Siricone River. The city then assumed the name of Portus Angonium which with the time evolved until the current name. Since its foundation the city learned to live together the high seismic activity of the area. The city remained an important pagan sanctuary also under the overlordship of the Kings of Qolshamih as well as an important trade port for eastern Majatra. It was after the fall of the Kingdom that the city really suffered, hit several time by the rides by part of the invading Ayyadan tribes from the north. The conquest of the Istalian lands by part of the Augustan Empire, instead, represented the fortune of medieval Angona, elevated to the status of main istalian port because better placed to trade with western Majatra, the hearth of the Augustan Empire. Modern and Contemporary History During the Renascentia Angona for a brief period was an indipendent Merchant Republics but very soon it was first conquered by the Kingdom of Tulino and then by the Kingdom of Fidelia. The city, however, had lost half of its population during these warring periods and became also easy prey for the raids of the Ahmadi corsairs working for the Great Emirate of Quanzar. The Quanzars finally conquered the city with the whole peninsula in 18th century and since the time the city followed the fate of Istalia under the Emirate of Quanzar and then the Union of Quanzari Soviets. Finally the city was elevated to provincial capital with the establishment of the First Istalian Republic. Under the Istalian Republics the city returned to grow as important port and trade hub towards the southern nations of Majatra. The city, under the Fourth Republic began also to grow as a scientific and cultural center, with the establishment in and near the city of several important scientific laboratories as well as cultural institutions, like the Majatran Pole for Historical and Ethnographic Studies and its Archeological and Ethnographic Museum of Angona or the Nuclear Research Laboratory of Roccaghiaccia which boast the massive Fusion Ignition Reactor] of the National Nuclear Ignition Laboratory. Administration Government The local form of government of the city follow the model of the mayor–council government system, with a mayor (Istalian: sindaco) elected by voters, and a unicameral council as the legislative branch (Istalian: Consiglio). To the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads and furthermore he prepares and administers the city budget, although most part of the decisions must be approved by the council. Category:Cities in Istalia Category:Cities Category:Istalia Category:Geography of Istalia